Deborah Colleen Hemlock (UC Stories)
Deborah Colleen Hemlock is an original character in the Universal Clarification Series, created by Numbuh 404. Background Information Deborah was once an avid painter who dreamed of earning a BFA degree and opening up her own art store with classes and supplies for future artists. She was born in Georgia to an upper-middle class nuclear family with Catholic parents and one younger brother. They moved to Missouri when she was about ten years old, but she has always wanted to live in New York. Love and Marriage She and her highschool sweetheart, Randall Hemlock, made plans to start an "arts and hardware" store, in which they could both sell their crafts. They were in their early twenties, just out of college, when Deborah revealed she was pregnant and could not bear the idea of termination. Despite being rushed into marriage to avoid their religious parents' criticism, she was happy that Randall wanted to be a father. She gave birth to a baby girl and they put their dream career aside to become a proper middle-class family in a little suburban neighborhood, in which she took a job as a cashier at the local hair salon. Things worked out up until their daughter was old enough to exhibit free will, at which point Randall began distancing himself from his family. Post-Marriage This section will be undergoing changes later on! She and Randall went through a painful divorce while Claire attended elementary school and through that time, Deborah tried to maintain a good relationship with her. Ultimately, she realized that Claire was her angel back then, and she is unconditionally grateful for that. Although she still wishes she could earn her MFA degree, she works as a professional hairstylist to provide her daughter a decent standard of living - plus, she can write off her daughter's various salon visits when she dyes her hair, which saves money. Family Relations Deborah's family consists of Italian heritage while her ex-husband's is mostly German. Daughter She and Claire are fairly close and have overcome difficult times by providing support for each other. While they do not see eye-to-eye on certain subjects (mostly Claire's undying love of dead things and collecting skulls), she gives her as much free time as possible, knowing how Claire values a good listener. She has a particular interest in her social life and stresses the importance of friendship; she worries about her daughter not finding someone who will love and care for her as much as she does. Sister-in-Law Coral & Brother Lenny Pending... Niece Winnifred Pending... Combs Family Relations Ms. Hemlock first meets the Combs family in Story Four. Stephen Pending... Heather Pending... Jonathan Pending... Tabitha Pending... Appearance She has mocha-tan skin, dark brown hair with natural waves, and hazel-golden eyes. She stands around 5'9" (American measurement) and has a long, graceful figure that is somewhat frail if not for her supple bosom and birthing hips. She is always wearing a silver heart locket and a pair of gold earrings to match her eyes. *'Business' -- Pending... *'Casual' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) Numbuh 404 would like to portray this role in an aged, slightly accented voice unless an alternative becomes available. Trivia *Deborah and her daughter's acronyms are almost identical (being DCH versus CDH) to implicate the closeness in their relationship, which began in early development shortly before the first major family reunion was set to occur in "A Sobering Burial." *Her voice and basic personality derives from an unscripted dialogue recording by the author, which was later used for the premise of "Motherly Concerns." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:UC Stories characters Category:Humans Category:Original character creations Category:Numbuh 404's Articles